


Loss and Sorrow

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take if Ianto did die from my other story 'I can't lose him'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss and Sorrow

Ianto walked around his apartment filling the boxes and bags with Lisa's belongings that never will be opened again. He signed remembering the fond memories he once shared with Lisa.

Outside Ianto's apartment there is a man watching from a nearby building. His eyes filled with anger his mind was filled with jealousy and pity. He has done nothing but watched Jack and that welsh boy for the inter week! He hated the look that Jack always gave the welsh boy it wasn't fair! He loved Jack and Jack just used him and just wanted sex that's all! He pulled out his gun and checked the bullets. Everything was ready this will finally end tonight, Jack will be alone and hopefully be broken beyond repair for a long time. He jumped down to the side of the building and ran to Ianto's apartment. He jumped over the garden fence and went up the fire escape ladder. When he came to the window he picked to frame for the window to become lose. Once lose enough he lifted the window up and stepped inside the apartment and followed Ianto to the bedroom area he waited silently. Ianto's back was to him he pulled the gun out and aimed to Ianto's chest at the moment he aimed the gun Ianto turned around and was staring at him in shock. "Sorry kid but Jackie boy have to learn his lesson with broken hearts." without a second thought Hart pulled the trigger. Hart gave him one last glance before he left the room and the apartment with no regret and second glances to Ianto.

 

**hub**

"Jack" "What is it Tosh?" "One of the sensors just came up on Ianto's flat." Jack got up and walked down to Toshs station. "The second window sensor went off saying that it opened" "what tea-boy trying to escape?" Gwen and Owen came also looking at the screen. "Don't know, Jack what do we do?" "I'll go over there and find out Tosh keep me informed" Tosh nodded "need any back up?" "No Gwen." Jack put his coat on and left the hub. "Tea-boy is in for it now." Gwen nodded and so did Tosh.

 

**Ianto's apartment**

"Ianto!!" Jack banged on the door three more times before he had enough. Jack took out the spare emergency Key that he had specially made for every member of his team. Once he opened the front door he looked around the apartment and saw the window open. He felt the anger fill him even more. "Ianto!" He went to the kitchen and no sign so he went to the bedroom. Once he stepped in the room his heart froze on the spot. On the bed laid Ianto with a bullet wound in the middle of his stomach and chest. "Ianto!" The sharp pain in his chest went so tight that he couldn't breath. Jack ran over to Ianto and looked for a pulse but only could find a faint pulse ran under his fingers he reached up to his communicator and called Owen "Owen I'm bring Ianto in! Get Med bay ready he's been shot!" "Okay Jack!"

 

Hart watched Jack opened the front door to welsh boys apartment. He narrowed his eyes at the scene he had a key to the apartment! Well at least his heart is now broken! Couple moments later they both exit the apartment. Jack was carrying that man! When Jack drove off With the unconscious welsh boy he knew he had accomplished what he came here for.

 

**hub**

Once Jack entered the hub he was carrying a unconscious Ianto with blood covered all over his shirt and RAF coat. "Owen!" Owen help Jack to get Ianto on the table and placed the heart monitor on Ianto's chest. Jack just watched while Owen ripped open Ianto's shirt and getting his operating tools. "Jack I need you too leave mate" "I'm not leaving him!" "Jack as a medical doctor here I am in charge! Now please leave!" Jack looked stunned for a moment before giving one last glance to Ianto then leaving the medical bay.

 

**hub**

After half an hour Owen came out covered in Ianto's blood and with a grim face. "Jack mate he's lost too much blood.. He may go into a coma." Jack looked at him for couple minutes before he turned to med bay. Owen looked at him sadly he knew Ianto may not survive. He looks at the Tosh and Gwen they too had a grim look as well. "Come on we better find out who did this." Jack looked down at Ianto's pale face the look nearly made Jack break down. "Ianto please....please don't leave me" Jack let some of his tears run down his face his heart was splitting into two. "....jack...." Jack looked into Ianto's bright blue eyes. "Ianto.. You're okay!" He smiled happily but sadly that was short lived when Ianto's eyes dropped down again. "...jack...I...I think....I'm..." "No! You're alright! You're going to be fine!" Ianto grimaced his pain was getting worse. "Jack... I'm sorry" "what are you-" Ianto's eyes closed slowly and the heart monitor gave a low noise of a flat line. "NO!" Jack's scream made Owen, Tosh and Gwen to run into the room. "Jack get out now!" Owen pulled out the medical equipment that he needed and started to work quickly to save Ianto's life. "No!....no!!" Gwen and Tosh pulled Jack out of the room with a lot of difficulty. "No! Please!" "Jack! Owen needs space to save him!" "Ianto!! Please....please!" Jack's knees buckled. He fell to the floor sobbing. The thought of Ianto of leaving him was a deep pain in his heart. He can't lose Ianto because for the first time in many years he wanted to be with someone properly again. Jack brought his hands up to his face and cried hard his life was falling apart right in front of him again! He doesn't want this pain! He doesn't want Ianto to leave him! He felt Gwen and Tosh hug him closely they too were crying even though they still felt betrayed because of what Ianto did... They don't want him to die.

 

Owen looked down to a defiantly dead Ianto Jones on his table. He felt the pressure of the tears that were hiding behind his eyes but he couldn't let them fall. He too was still feeling betrayed because of the incident but the death of a good worker in his book was hurtful. He can't imagine the look and emotion Jack will show when he tells the team. "....oh Teab- Ianto.. He's going to be broken for a long time..." Owen brought the blanket up to Ianto's shoulders to hide the wound and how pale he actually was. He climbed the steps and with one last glance at his once friend and co-worker he had to tell Jack and the girls that Ianto is now dead. Once Owen seen the scene before him he didn't want to tell them but he had to. Once Tosh saw him Jack also lifted his head to face him and he stood up. Owen saw the tears on their faces Jacks was to worst there was a flicker of hope written on his face but Owen could feel his tears welding up again. His face must of giving it away because Jack ran to the medical bay he finally let the tears fall and the girls broke down again.

 

Jack was at the top of the steps and just looked at the man that laid on the metal table. His heart broke Ianto was so pale he walked to Ianto's side and buried his head in Ianto's shoulder he cried hugging the man he once loved. Not knowing he was being watched by Owen, Tosh and Gwen he kissed Ianto's lips gentle and hopes that his life energy would bring Ianto back to him but when he broke the kiss Ianto was the same.

 

Jack was never the same again.


End file.
